


A Case of Mistaken Nudity

by Heylittleyahtzee



Series: Ohana [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heylittleyahtzee/pseuds/Heylittleyahtzee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simmons has enlisted Fitz in her search for the perfect lingerie. Ward has an urgent science question. No one suspects that Fitz has seen Simmons naked. They probably should have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Case of Mistaken Nudity

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that once the team gets to know each other better, Ward starts to have real emotions between missions. This includes acting very very freaked out when in close proximity to a naked Simmons.

On the bright and shiny morning of Ward's most embarrassing moment FitzSimmons stood in the middle of Simmons' pod with matching looks of scientific disgruntlement on their faces. They'd been standing quietly beside each other for some time now, just staring at the bed in deep deep thought. Fitz was still in his pajamas, rumpled and gentle in his morning grumpiness. Simmons was only in a towel, which wasn't a problem because Fitz was like her brother and anyway after the incident at the academy that sent them into the shiny science shower together it wasn't anything he hadn't seen before.

"And you're sure that's what she said?" He asked slowly. The problem at hand was a difficult one. One wrong move and everything could be ruined.

"It was sweet at the time," Simmons says biting her lip. Fitz huffs. Leave it up to Skye to by mushy and vague when describing exactly the kind of lingerie she wanted to see on her girlfriend for their big six month anniversary date.

"I like anything you put on with a color scheme and a theme," she'd said. It was the only parameter, that the lingerie be tastefully matching and well thought out, and oh were they thinking it out.

Simmons had learned at a very young age that two heads were always better than one so she'd invited Fitz to help her pick out what she'd wear for the day in hopes that the resolute would knock Skye's pants off and save her a lot of the work. So far they'd been at a loss. Everything Simmons owned Skye had already seen, and putting a twist on it didn't seem to be helping. They'd tried unsuccessfully to match compatible sets for nearly half an hour now. Simmons was getting cold.

"We know that the babydoll styled top has a 75% approval rate on it's own and paired with lace or ribbon accented panties jumps all the way to 95%, if your calculations are correct," Fitz said.

"They are very correct," Simmons agreed, "And I know for a fact that black also improves the mood simply because they bring an edgier look to the table. A splash of color could be healthy for the ensemble as well."

They looked back at the bed. There were six sets; two black with garter belts and only distinguishable from each other by the frill and bow placement, one red in the nightie style with matching panties and a choker that Simmons had always enjoyed, a midnight blue set with a corset and garter belt, and then the same set of see-through lace bra and panties twice in deep purple and a light soapy pink with babydoll slips. Simmons hadn't been able to decide between the two colors at the time she bought them.

"I bet if you combine the elements of a set like this," Fitz pointed to the black with more ribbon than frill, "with something like the purple option as secondary, you could come out with a real contender." Simmons pondered this and then rearranged the pieces on the bed to match. It did look rather good.

"Yes I do think that's it!" she exclaimed. Fitz smirked proudly. He was a master clothing tactician. Only Simmons face dropped seconds after her exclamation and they were back to square one.

"No that won't work. Compared to the figures from the location this combination would only earn us an 87%!" she sighed. Fitz grumbled about high expectations and set himself back to the task.

"Perhaps a combination of multiple sources," Simmons mused, but that was the last thing anyone said on the matter because as soon as the words left her mouth the door to her pod was sliding open.

"Hey guys do you know what the-SHIT SORRY OH MY GOD," Ward yelled. Simmons shrieked and jumped behind Fitz. Fitz nearly tripped at the force applied to steady Simmons' sudden movement when she latched onto his forearm. Ward put a hand up to shield his eyes, a fantastic blush creeping up the side of his face. While seeing Simmons in nothing but a small towel was startling in itself. The proximity burned. Ward didn't spend much time in other people's personal space. Simmons very naked, very personal, very close space was absolutely less than ideal on every single level.

"Doesn't anyone on this bus knock?" Simmons asked in disbelief.

"Well Skye's out on the couch and Fitz was in here I just assumed the coast was clear," Ward blubbered, backing out of the pod. His hasty exit wasn't hasty enough, though. Skye skidded into the doorway, effectively shoving Ward back into the pod. Far enough back that he was level with Simmons again, Fitz offering no protection at the onslaught. Ward scrambled back against the wall and covered both eyes with his hands.

"What is going on in here??" Skye demanded.

"Oh god," Simmons whimpered, ducking behind Skye to once again shield herself from Ward. It was at that exact second that May and Coulson arrived, both out of breath running up the stairs from the training corner.

"Is anyone hurt?" Coulson asked urgently, always the fatherly type. May simply eyed the lot of them, especially Simmons who was now exposed to the door again in her effort to save everyone's dignity and everlasting friendship. At the sound of Coulson's voice Simmons yelped again and dragged Skye around in their direction.

"Human shield coming through!" Skye chirped. Fitz felt the hand on the back of his shirt before he fully registered being pulled back to cover Simmons' other side. He and Skye ended up rubbing shoulders as they covered their distressed family member from all directions.

"I always knew we'd go out together, the three of us, team genius," he said calmly. Ward was taking deep breathes in the corner, May and Coulson were standing in the doorway, Skye and Fitz held hands in solidarity, and Simmons clutched onto them with both hands which gave her slim towel the perfect opportunity to slide off. There was absolute silence at the rustling sound it made as it hit the carpet.

The appearance of the towel on the floor seemed to spur Coulson and May into action.

"Ward!" Coulson said dangerously. The poor man practically sprinted out of the pod, his face still horrified at the thought of accidentally seeing his coworker naked.

"You, too," May demanded, motioning to Fitz.

"Hey I'm allowed to be here!" He exclaimed even as Simmons shoved him out of the pod. Coulson had already respectfully disappeared. May raised an eyebrow at Skye.

"Hey, I'm definitely allowed to be here," Skye complained.

"Not a question," May responded. Simmons gathered her towel from the floor as Skye stomped away. May remained in the doorway, though she slid it shut to protect from prying eyes. Simmons clutched the towel around herself, her face red, and tried not to think about the fact that any of that had just happened.

"Do you need something?" she asked May in a snappier tone than she'd intended. May glanced down the hallway and then leaned closer.

"If you're looking for something to wear tonight, what you have on now, paired with your blue cocktail dress, might be a very lucrative option," she suggested, and then she was gone, like a ghost no one was quite sure was haunting them. Simmons blinked as May's words sunk in.

But she wasn't wearing anything!

Oh.


End file.
